


One shot, one kill

by GhostieeBug



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieeBug/pseuds/GhostieeBug
Summary: MacMillan takes his shot with Price.





	One shot, one kill

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing porn so this is really lame lmao sorry

Radiation and guard dogs were around them in the forest. Everything was quiet.

This is one important mission for Price and his captain, Macmillan. If they get spotted everything is over, included the life of millions.

Price sharply follows his captain's orders fighting the urge to kill every scum that comes on their way. They just need to get over to the destroyed hotel and wait for the perfect shot. They settled on the top floor of the deteriorated building. The sniper rifle is waiting on the edge but it isn't the time to use it yet. Price will get the chance to get the shot later.

The night came but they still had a lot of time until the reunion with the major target. No soldiers or dogs around during the night, just radiation and the light of the moon. They can't risk their positions with any source of light except for a little pocket flashlight.

Price admires his captain but not only as his subordinate. He doesn't know if Macmillan has noticed yet. They had had some encounters before but nothing too obvious and now it was just the two of them in the middle of an abandoned city under the cover of the night.

 

“Price, oi suzy! Are you listening?”

Price snapped from his thoughts, the kind he shouldn't be having right now.

“What? Sorry” Luckily the mask from the ghillie suit was covering his blushed cheeks.

“You better don't hesitate while taking the shot or I'll have to do it myself, you prick”

Macmillan was sitting with his back to the broken wall. Price's eyes discreetly exploring each part of him or what the suit left on sight.

“Sure, sir” He answered still lost in those thoughts.

“What's the matter with you? Maybe you should rest and I'll guard the night”

Macmillan removed the top of the ghillie suit and the lower part of his mask. It was a bit annoying and there was no point on using it for now.

Price could only think on how the captain's lips would feel against his. Of all the nights this was perfect to test it. Maybe Macmillan would play his game too or tell him to fuck off. Fifty-fifty chance.

The younger man kneeled in front of his captain, putting down his own mask and getting dangerously close to his face.

Macmillan couldn't avoid it but he slightly blushed without losing track of Price's intentions.

“What's the matter?” He had some thoughts too for a while now. He just acted cool waiting for the other. A little smirk on his face, was Price eager enough?

Without hesitation Price came closer and gently pressed his lips on his captain’s closing the space between them.  Soft and tender as, he had imagined.

Macmillan remained still and before Price could separate he put his hands behind his neck not letting him go.

Price bit the captain’s lower lip for a bit of space and the older man gladly allowed it. Warm and wet, the kiss deepening each second. Soft moans leaving Macmillan's mouth. He broke the kiss trying to catch his breath, then he felt Price's hands on his hips

“You don't fool anyone, Price”

“Aye? Guess you did fool me for a while, sir”

Price went directly to Macmillan’s neck. He needed to hear him moan again. Leaving small kisses and bites on it, he even dared to leave some marks, a reminder that he belonged to someone. Moans and groans escaping from his captain’s mouth. He slid one hand under Macmillan's uniform. His captain shivering and moaning under his touch. Price started to feel the stiffness under his belly. Separating from his captain he felt a bit ashamed from being like this in front of him but he couldn't avoid it. Everything he thought of was happening now. Suddenly, Macmillan stood up and took Price with him, pressing their bodies while rubbing each other’s hips. Little groans escaping from their mouths but they were silenced when their lips met again in a deeper kiss that didn't last long. This time Macmillan was kissing Price's neck and pulling up his uniform up to his torso just to continue the trail of kissing to his bare chest, getting on his knees and going lower and lower with every kiss. Price's cock twitching under every kiss on his chest, stomach and hips. Macmillan took his time to touch Price over his cargo pants, feeling how hard he was already, recalling on his head how many times he enjoyed himself thinking about this. Price bit his lips under the touch. Soon he felt how Macmillan was pulling down his pants releasing his aching cock and gently stroking it with his hand. Moans couldn't be held anymore.  Keeping the rhythm, the older teased the head with his thumb making the other involuntary trust into his hand.

“Little anxious I see.” He had a visible smirk on his face before replacing the thumb with his tongue covering the head with his lips and suddenly separating from it.

Price's legs were shaking from the sudden act. The captain kept licking and kissing his lenght before fully taking it in his mouth. Price couldn’t hold himself and started pushing his hips along the rhythm and warm feeling of Macmillan's mouth. He let the younger man thrust deep enough until the back of his throat. Price couldn't hold himself any longer; his climax was almost there so he started thrusting harder into the man's mouth. Macmillan grabbed his hips and let him do it. Price came shortly after and Macmillan remained still for a couple seconds to swallow everything, not letting a drop escape from his mouth. He put Price's pant in place and stood up.

"Now you should rest, you have important things to do in the morning." He gave him a quick kiss before leaving to the entrance of the floor.

 

 


End file.
